


Killer Kate: Rising

by Tobi_Is_A_Good_Boy



Series: Killer Kate [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Gen, Intense Violence, Nudity, Other, Post-torture scene, Same Universe but in a Alternate Universe at the same time. Well, Strong Language, that's the best I can describe it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Is_A_Good_Boy/pseuds/Tobi_Is_A_Good_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is my first time doing this. Hello new world!</p><p>This takes more of a focal point to the GTA Online game. So technically it takes place in the same universe but I made some twists to it (so I guess it's a Pseudo-Universe? Eh????), also I'll be incorporating the game logic with some explanations in it. The story takes place after GTA V by a few months, and I implemented my experiences in the Online game to help create this story. It's not a story about the old characters (cameos really), I wanted to make one about different characters mostly. Here's the summary anyhow...</p><p>Katie Farston, Lieutenant of LCPD was on shift, patrolling the streets of the steadily more dangerous Los Santos. Some reason, her shift changes suddenly before the scheduled time. Curiosity getting the best of her, she finds herself in a conspiracy, which leads her to a dramatic change and with mental scars engraved into her mind. She then seeks out for vengeance on the ones who harmed her and to face off one of the most dangerous gangs that's been formed. With her sanity slowing diminishing, with every ounce of chaos she makes, she finds herself facing the consequences of the destruction she makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katie Farston

**Author's Note:**

> This is book one of the series. There's 3 in all. I'll post a chapter as often as I can for readers to catch up.
> 
> One a side note: two characters in the story are inspired by two characters from GTA San Andreas. Since the HD and 3D universe are separate universes I thought it wouldn't hurt.

Los Santos, known for it's luxurious lifestyle by the pine trees under the warm sun, movies stars making fame through Vinewood, gangbangers still living like it's the 90's, corrupt governments playing behind the scenes and a ridiculous crime rate due to crews running havoc to gain territory and power. Most of this aware to Officer Lieutenant Katie Farston, minus the corrupt governments, but her suspiciousness doesn't take away from her thinking something's fishy with them. Katie waits in a line-up in the gas station's convenience store on Lindsey's Circus Street. The man in front is taking forever with the change to give to the cashier. Katie is wearing her navy blue police uniform, completed with her equipment and bulletproof vest, lacking the officer's cap. In her early 20's, standing 5'12'', slightly towering over the man in her front of her. Her thin yet athletic build makes her easy to notice with her height, particular with her soft face. The chin slightly chiseled but the jaw line keeps it mostly curved in a delicate way. Her lips in a fine manner, the nose slightly sloping like a curved in landslide and the tip pointed out, her cheekbones slightly high up but the cheeks makes them look slightly rounded. Her slightly pointed and firm eyebrows gives a strong look, accompanied by her chestnut ponytailed hair with several bangs hanging down on either side. Her soft gray eye shadow gives off a stern look in her fairly spread out green eyes, suggesting she's not one to piss off. Yet the slightly pink lip gloss makes the opposite of stern. She has been on the force for a year now, and her excellent performance from training and on the field made her Lieutenant 2 months ago.

She holds her hip, one leg put out, tapping the floor with her black boots, impatient of the wait. She looks to her left, a shelf full of can goods and junk food. However all she came for was some Meteorite bars for a snack, she doesn't really care for the whole "cops and donuts" thing. She looks a the man finally getting his change back from the cashier, finally finished transacting the fees. The man leaves the store with some Pisswasser, Katie wonders how people even stand drinking something that has THAT in it's name. _Ew_...

She approaches the cashier, the Hindu man with an afro asks "How may I help you?", speaking with his strong accent matched with a sensitive tone.

Katie, looks down the shelf of the counter, finally finding her Meteorite, she picks it up, smiling and puts it on the counter.

Katie speaks with a calm look, her voice with a strong approach with a hint of a rather proud vocals, " Yeah, like to have this."

She takes out her dollar bills, handing them to the cashier delicately with a firm grasp before letting go to the man who holds it. He puts it in his register, and returns the change that's due to her.

"A paying customer is a happy customer! Thank you, come again."

Katie finally leaves the store, with her police cruiser at the door, she gets in and firmly slams the door. She opens up the wrapper of her chocolate bar, and begins to eat it little by little, meanwhile checking the radio for any criminal alerts. Nothing really big happening, just some punk skaters South Los Santos spray painting a bridge, and a chubby male streaking in Vinewood. She takes out her cell phone from her right pants pocket, flipping the screen as she finishes her Meteorite and throwing it to the side. She sees two messages and opens up the message screen.

One from her landlord, Maven Gregor. _Farston! When the fuck are you going to clean up your apartment! It's a fucking mess! Water everywhere! If I don't see it cleaned by the weekend, I'm kicking ya out!._

"Ugh!" Katie lets out, annoyed of his mouth (or.... text), the man always complains, Katie's apartment leaks in the ceiling yet he never does anything about it. Besides, she's always out and has little time being home, when she is home, she ends up too tired and the repair shop is always closed when she's home.

She replies to the text, _Oh I'm sorry, kinda hard to keep the place clean when THERE'S A FUCKING LEAK IN THE CEILING! THAT'S ON YOU! So shut your mouth and fix it, fat ass! Your apartment, deal with it._

She smirks about him flipping to her reply, he always pushes others so she does it back to him. She goes to the next message, and it's from her friend, Alice Hustlin. _Hey, Katie! What's up? Want to hang out today after your shift? I got a bunch of BBQ chicken waiting for you! ;)_

Katie smirks to the message. She met Alice, back in high school. Katie was going through a hard time with the loss of her dad's passing, and Alice came to her to give comfort. Been together since. She's Katie's little sunshine in shitville. Katie texts back.

_Sorry, Ali I can't today! I'm working late shift today, Chief wants me to. Munch away! :33_

Soon after, she gets replied back from Alice. _Awww, okay. Another day then. Well, more for me! Yay! XD_

Katie giggles a little, always a cheerful nut, Alice is. Katie looks at the time on her phone, 20 minutes before 7:00 pm. She'll have to go to Popular Street in East LS to start her patrol there.

As she's about to start her cruiser, a man in a police officer uniform knocks on her window beside her. She looks in confusion, but soon sees another police officer next to him. She knows these two very well, in fact, she hates their guts. The man at the window, looking down to her while his hand is on the roof, is Officer Joseph Brausham. He has dark-toned skin, African-American, slim bodied, light brown flat top hair, a goatee with chiseled features that defines his face. His brown eyes obscured with his aviators. She beat him in the submissions for Lieutenant, he's been jealous of her quick growth since the beginning. The man beside him, is his partner, Samson. A large, burly Caucasian man with a Caesar cut, dark-brown hair, his head round as a potato. He may not look it, but he's actually a silent, tough bastard. In most cases he tends to screw up with his rash actions, causing more difficulty, Brausham keeps him checked. Something about these two, even with their bad attitudes, always put Katie off.

Katie sighs and rolls down the window, "What is it?" she says with a stern glare in her eyes.

Brausham speaks with a voice that sounds almost like a politician "Having fun with your chocolate bars, Lieutenant?" he asks, seeing the Meteorite wrapper on the seat next to her.

Katie, keeping her cool "Yeah. Just grabbing a bite before I head off.".

Samson peers to her with an oafish look, arms crossed, Katie feels his hate towards her. Brausham, in a polite manner "That's fine and all, but you have a job, Farston. And being a Lieutenant means you represent the ones who are under your rank. Just imagine if--"

"Skip to the point.", Katie interrupts with an annoyed look.

"The point is..." Brausham exclaims with his arms out, standing straight, "Your shift in East Lost Santos started just now. We're here on time; you're there late."

Katie is confused, stuttering "T-the hell you on?"

"Nothing. Got word from the department that they decided to changed it up. So you better get a move on.", Brausham tells her with Samson nodding with a grumpy look.

Katie looks to her steering wheel, muttering "Shit." and winding up the window. She starts the engine as the two officers walks off to their cruiser by the gas pump. Katie looks back, backing up the cruiser and turning to face the right to the gun shop, driving off.

Katie drives through the streets with her cruiser, passing by the construction site while on Vespucci Blvd. It's now dark out, 5 minutes have passed. Katie can't help but wonder why they changed the shift times. It rose suspicion to her, with her arm on the door's rim, leaning against the palm of her hand. Thinking. She grabs her radio, calling to the communication's room while her eyes on the road. "Yes, Lieutenant Farston? Something you need?" a woman on the radio picks up. Her name's Linda from what Katie remembers, recognizing the smoky voice.

"Yeah, I've been told by another officer that shift plans changed. Can you confirm?" There was small silence, Katie wondering what's the hold up. Soon she replied.

"Yes. There's been a slight change today." The woman on the radio confirms, a rather nervous tone coming out.

"Next time tell me sooner.", Katie says with an aggressive tone, hanging up the radio. Katie doesn't believe that. LCPD has had it's fair share of crooked cops in the force, even now. Linda has been known to sometimes have "inappropriate" behaviour. Katie feels like she was hiding something, following her suspicion, she mutters "Slight change, my ass." Taking a right turn off route to head back to Little Seoul and Vespucci.

 


	2. 18 Feet Under

Katie arrives to the intersection of South Rockford Drive, continuing her search for Brausham's cruiser. The streets are empty and quiet, not a car or person to be seen. Next to her on the left is a chinese structure, on her right is a skater park. She instinctively turns left on the road and slowly moves the cruiser from the peddle. She peers to her right, over her cruiser's window, to see a police cruiser parked down the hill, next to the Vespucci Canals. Her gaze locked onto the cruiser she turns to the right, heading down the hill, parking next to the cruiser. She opens her door and gets out of the cruiser, shutting the car door quietly.

Having the darkness dim her vision, Katie is forced to take out her flashlight, flipping the switch with her thumb. The light beam flashes on into the suspended darkness. She walks around to the rear of the parked cruiser she has her sights on, the liscence plate reads "XMILFE2". This confirms it to Katie, with her memory serving her right this is Brausham's cruiser. She flips off the light, knowing it'll give away her position if she was to search for the two officers. Within that moment as she puts away the flashlight, she hears some loud banging down the alley between houses of Invention Court, past the bridge and further down the second alley. The sounds were almost as if it was wooden boxes slamming down onto the pavement. Katie follows her gut, heading to where the sound came from.

The cold breeze in the night stiffens the muscles of Katie, Katie wishing she had her jacket with her. She crosses the bridge and moves in quicker pace, passing the road to the next alley, compressed by houses in between. With each house, many lights are off however a little bit of them were on. She hides behind a wall of the building to her left with some stairs leading up to a door. She peeks out to the alley, hearing some voices. They sound rather masculine. Going through the open alley would be a dumb move, so Katie goes to her left and sneaks around the houses, climbing over a white picket fence. She ends up cutting her hand a bit, gaining a sliver of the fence's wood. She stops her movement and turns her attention to it, plucking out the sliver in her palm.

She then continues on, sneaking through a little alleyway against a white apartment, getting closer to the voices as she sneaks along the wall. She looks up to see a balcony. Up above, she sees Brausham leaning back on the balcony edge, looking to his left is another man. The man wears a green jumpsuit with white stripes, with the addition of some armor on his shoulders, torso, and elbows. Wearing a bulletproof helmet over his head. Katie looks in confusion of who that man Brausham's with. Getting a closer look at the man, Katie notices something drawn on the man's right sleeve by the shoulder. A yellow pill bottle with a red background. Only thing that came to her mind was a crew called Painkillz. They deal in illegially distrubiting and smuggling opium, something  which isto relieve pains by Katie's understanding. They quickly formed as soon as they showed up, forcing other crews to join them. Somehow, they even got their hands on military grade weapons. A mystery that is. _But why is Brausham dealing with these guys?_ Katie wonders to herself. She knew there was something he was hiding but this? The two men resume talking to one another. She listens in.

Brausham asks the man, serious in his tone "So much opium are we talking about?".

The Painkillz member responds, "50 pounds. With every 20 ounces we give you, we expect to have the same currency in ammunition for our firearms."

"Lot of bullets for some opium. It'll be hard for my fellow officers to not notice" Brausham exasperates.

"The ammunition in your storehouse is up to you. All we want is the ammo, anything else is your responsibility." the man exclaims, marking the importance to Brausham.

Brausham sighs while scratching the back of his neck "Yeah, I hear you."

Katie heard it all, surprised he'd even go so far as to deal with crews such as Painkillz. And all for opium? He's nothing more than a crooked cop, she needs to do something about it she thinks. Maybe contacting the chief will do. He's one of the noble ones in the force. She backs away, readying to head off and as she turns around _Whack!_

Samson whacks at her face with the bottom of his pistol's handle, busting her nose. She stumbles back, holding her face. Samson quickly grabs her by the shoulders, tossing her to the wall like a rag doll. After several times he lets go of her as she swings to the wall next to her on her right. And as she hits the wall, she catches one last glimpse at Samson, readying his fist, finally punching her out cold. Katie falls over to the ground, losing focus from the blunt trauma to the head. She looks up to a blobbed-out Samson walking over as she loses consciousness. Succumbing to the injury.

For what feels like a decade, Katie slowly starts to wake up again, feeling and hearing the rumbles from ride. She sees nothing but darkness. She feels as though she's laying in a tight, disclosed space. Feeling the padding on her arms and cheeks from where she lays. She must be in the trunk of a car, which soon after she realizes, stops its engine. She hears doors open and slam a second later. Katie begins to lose her cool, afraid of what's to come next, feeling the pain of her beating as well. Soon, dim light flashes onto her as the trunk opens from Brausham, him and Samson looking over her. Katie looks with her squinted eyes, the sudden change of light and darkness obscuring her vision slightly.

Samson grabs onto her, lifting her out of the trunk of Brausham's cruiser. She looks around her area as she's carried, it appears they're in a sewer tunnel. The dim brown walls, ceiling and surface makes it seem like a cave. Samson drops her by a barred tunnel, dropping onto the surface by her right shoulder, the tunnel seeping a sickening dark green ooze from it. _Why is this happening to me? How the fuck do I get out of this?!_  Katie thinks to herself, hiding her fears to herself. _What's going to happen?_

Brausham watches as Samson begins to tear the uniform from her and undressing her, taking off her pony tail and releasing her hair into a bob. She squirms from it all, resistant of Samson's harrassment. Finally he stops with her only in her underwear, revealing her bruised body and her uroboros snake tatoo on the back of her right hip. She curls up in humiliation and fear.

_Those sick fucks..._  Katie thinks to herself. _What the hell are they trying to pull?!_

Brausham crouches towards her, gazing at her an giving her the creeps as she squirms back against the bars while Samson puts her uniform into the trunk, slamming it shut. "You just had to go snooping, did you? Look where you are now because you keep to yourself." Brausham says with a much brooder approach in his voice, a sense of blood pulsing fear going through Katie.

"Why... why are you dealing with Painkillz?" Katie asks, even though she's afraid of what's going to happen, she can't deny her own curiosity.

Brausham responds with a shrug "Simple. The opium's good shit and gets officer through some tough shit. And we don't have to get attacked by Painkillz, them barging into our department and killing us all. I'd rather not mess with The Bloody Widow."

Katie looks at him with widened eyes, catching onto that while coughing "You mean Painkillz's leader? She's here?" Katie remembers reports of their leader, someone who killed their beloved and took over. No one has seen her in the public but she's well known in the underground world.

"Yeah. But you don't need to worry about that anymore. You don't have to worry about anything. You're gonna die here." Brausham quips, shaking his head before he looks back to her. "You know, it always annoyed me how you got to be Lieutendant so quickly yet I've been part of the force for 5 years and ain't got shit!" Brausham exclaims with aggression, showing his nuisance towards her.

He reaches out his hand toward her face, holding her chin by his finger tips. "A pretty face, but a real annoying bitch like all the others. What a shame."

Katie spits on his face, he stutters a bit by the slimy substance clashing onto his cheek. He uses his other hand, swiping it off of his face. Chuckling away. "You were always my bitch." Katie smirks with blood coming from her mouth, having gathered from her beating earlier. Katie trying to not let herself be intimidated.

Having enough of her Brausham shoves her head back, her head slamming against the bars as he lets go of his grasp. She stumbles from it, landing onto the muddy surface by her stomach from the impact. A little dizzy and the back of her head hurting. Brausham stands up and takes out his pistol from the holster, aiming down at her as she looks up, unable to regain balance.  

"You're gonna die here. No one will miss you. You'll just be considered MIA, and everyone will move on. These sewers has been unattended by man for 20 years, no one will come. Even if someone does though, you suffer from the humiliation of your death. Just like how you humiliated me!" Brausham lashes out with a calm demeanor. Projecting his anger towards her. "See you in hell, Farston."

And with that he pulls the trigger of his handgun, shooting in her in the left ribs twice.

Katie gasps for air, spitting out blood as her wound begins to pour a puddle of blood onto the sewage. She scratches against the surface trying to crawl, however sharp pains forces her to be unable to move. She holds onto her ribs trying to stop the bleeding as Brausham and Samson walks away to the cruiser. The two officers enters their car and leaves her there to die, driving off as she looks at the vanishing car in anguish, pain, and fear. She forces herself to move, futily crawling along the surface, her vision blurring with her concious fading. Her life fading away with every second. Until finally... darkness.

 


	3. Contamination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's not like it's the end, guys. Like come on, this early in the story?! Nawww.

Moisture from the ceilings drips steadily in the empty sewers, the slow pattering echoing through the lifeless tunnels. Very much like Katie Farston, who lays on the sewer's surface, slowly fading away from her blood loss. And soon, as dead as the tunnels.

For nearly twenty minutes, Katie's body has been laying against the barred tunnel in the sewers. Covered in a pool of blood and sewage. Still rendered unconscious, bruised skin turning pale. Her mind in a complete blank state, her brain lacking the ability to function fully. Her wounds continues to pour out slowly as it's almost at its last drop. Without her being conscious she will not be able to attempt to apply any pressure to stop. Of course that would be too late. At this point she's just about dead. 

However, some sounds from the barred tunnel splashes its way, liquid flowing down and towards Katie. A sickly coloured liquid, green waste splashes along as it runs between and falls down towards her. The liquid is something unusual and not normal liquid, the green substance glows dimly with black spots sparkled within the liquid.  The speed ended up slowing down as reaches the end with little of the liquid spreading forward. It flows through the bars and right onto her lifeless body.

Flowing down on her, the waste goes inside her bullet wounds. As soon as it does it puffs up with the gushes of liquid, popping out the bullets from her wounds. Just as the bullets chime onto the muddy surface the waste is forced into her wounds by the natural gravitational pull. Within her body the waste goes into her bloodstream, mixing with her blood cells and muscles. Throughout the course of an hour her body begins to be influenced by the waste, changing. Her body begins to shift, creating a more athletic build than before and giving her a slight muscle gain. Her teeth sharpening, two of the maxillary teeth becoming small-pointed fangs. Patches of her skin on the right shoulder blade, the ribs where she was shot and right bicep chips like clay, showing radiated glow underneath. 

Finally the transformation stopped, and miraculously, her wounds have closed in favor of indication of radiation side effects. What blood she lost was replaced with the radioactive substance and multiplied her blood cells. Causing her body to turn back to her normal skin tone as blood flows back to her brain. Allowing her to live and now able to breath.

However she has yet to awaken.

It takes 8 minutes later until finally, she awakens from her slumber. She gasps for air, choking from her dried throat, eyes widen in shock as she picks herself up. She sits on her knees, looking down to her puddle of blood and the now dim green waste she's on. She wonders, how is she alive? How is she still breathing? Is this a dream? In the afterlife? So many questions ran through her mind. Katie feels her ribs that were shot. Closed.  _What the actual fuck?_ Katie thinks with shock hitting her like a giant wall, she specifically remembered being shot there. Instead she feels her chipped skin, almost as if they were scales. She takes a look at the chipped skin, wondering what's wrong with it. Anxiety runs through her, as she wipes off the waste and blood from herself in a rush. Feeling that her body's shape has also changed. Katie is now perplexed, confused in awe of what's wrong with her body. As she wipes off the waste and blood, she sees more and more the chipped skin on her body. She even reaches over her shoulder blade as she flexes her arm over her shoulder, more chipped skin. "What's happened to me? H--- Why?!" Katie mutters to herself, filled with anxiety and fear.

She looks over to her left to see a fragment of glass in a short distance away. She scutters towards the glass, curiousity poised through her mind. She kneels over it, looking down long and hard. She sees her fangs and her eyes. Glowing green eyes. Bright as a firefly. She trembles at her eyes, looking away from it as she looks at the rest of herself. Noticing the other changes as well. She looks in disbelief and afraid of what's happened to her. _No. No. This can't be happening to me. This ain't me! I'm not some freak!_  

She tries to deny what she sees, but the more she does the more she realizes the cruel truth. This is her. Katie's bottle up emotions are about to burst into tears, she feels as though her life has been torn from her. Just imagining everyone looking at her, as some kind of monster. The thoughts just keeps flowing until a flash of memory pops into her brain.

Seeing Brausham and Samson standing over her and pointing the gun to her. _"See you in hell, Farston."_

Those were the last words she heard Brausham say before finally shooting her. Leaving her behind to die as they fled in their cruiser. Rage begins to build up inside, her body shaking from it, her face getting more grizzly as she looks at the mirror. Within that moment, Katie screams with all the anger letting out. The humiliation, the attempt on her life, turning her into this. She snaps! Smashing the glass with her fist and vowing to herself with every ounce of wrath now flowing through her. 

_I'm going to kill those fuckers!_

Katie Farston turns her head to look back to where the cruiser was, breathing heavily from anger. She notices tire tracks, they must be the cruiser they left in. This could be her way out. She picks herself up, still weakened, stumbling towards the wall to her left. She walks along the wall, staggering at times, using the wall for support. She follows the tunnel. Hoping for a way out nearby. It took her a while but after climbing along the tunnel for such a long time she sees the outside world in front of her. It appears to be the Los Santos Storm Drain. By the drain are several motorbikes along with three Lost Bikers. Katie knows this won't end well but she doesn't give a fuck, she needs to go out there. The bikers continue talking amongst themselves as they close themselves in their own world, unaware she's behind them.

As she gets closer, she hears them complaining about the status of their gang. Going downhill and beaten by other crews such as Painkillz. As she gets near them she slips from her footing and falls face first. Her legs still numb and weak. The three bikers hears her and turns in a panic. Surprised by her presence as one them blurts out "Oh shit!". Katie gets up with some struggle, picking herself up with her hand grasped against the wall, leaning against it exhausted of energy. She stares at them with a tired and angry look. She takes a good look at them.

The closest one to her is a male, sporting a short black mohawk completed with piercings on his face. The youngster wearing leather boots and jacket, white tank, and cargo pants. The other next to the woman in the back, is another male, chubby and bald, wearing denim vest and jeans, leather boots. Tattoos all over. The woman has long dreaded hair, wearing black hat, a grey tank top, ripped blue-gray jeans, and black laced boots.

"Woah, check this chick out." The man with the mohawk says, enticed by Katie in her undergarments. Katie becomes flustered of his approach.

"Look at that whore! Haha!" the bald guy mocks.

The woman next to the bald guy, looks with uncertain eyes "What the hell happened to her?"

"So why you here girly? Going for a skinny dip? Streaking?" the man in mohawk smirks, flirting while approaching.

Katie backs away with a nervous look mixed with frustration, unwanted of his disgusting shtick. "Get the hell away from me! Don't come closer!".

The man stops, taking a closer look at her his face expresses as if he recognizes her. "Hey wait a sec. You that cop on the news!" The man says, figuring out her identity and becoming aggressive.

Katie stutters a bit, realizing things are gonna go bad. The other two looks and realizes who she is. "Yeah, you that bitch who got one of my pals! Shot him dead!", he begins to raise his voice, whipping out a pocket knife. "Well then. I guess I have a chance to get some payback. Time to die, whore."

She backs up to the wall and he presses her against it, holding a tight grip on her wrist, pointing his knife against her chest. "Don't worry. This will be nice and slow.", the man with the mohawk chuckles sadistically. She squirms as he presses the knife closer to her flesh, getting angrier and more desperate by the second.

Finally she snaps at him, biting on his neck hard. "AAGGHHH!" the man screams, the other two watch in shock.

He continues to scream as Katie digs her teeth in deeper into his neck. His knife slightly piercing the flesh of her chest, blood slightly coming out. Her fangs pierces further into his flesh, and she pulls her grip, tearing out his neck as blood splatters from the gore. Blood goes on her face and the walls. The sudden gush slows down immediately and the blood then drips from his neck. She takes a chunk out of him and spits it out onto the pavement. The man with the mohawk looks up to the sky in shock and pain, backing away before finally collapsing.

The bald man screams in anger "You bitch!" he pulls out a switchblade from his pocket and charges at her. Katie just stares at him with grizzly eyes as he swings the switchblade at Katie who backs her head, the blade slashing across her cheek and red blood getting on the blade. Katie's cheek drips out blood in a very calm pace as she stands there. The switchblade didn't seem to do much, as her head would've came off, all she felt was a numbing pain. She looks at him, surprised of how she took but switches to a fierce aggression in her stare. The man becomes nervous and confused, but of course that didn't stop him from trying again and so he swings for another. However Katie dodges the blade, grabbing the arm he's swinging with, going behind him while twisting his arm and making him stab himself in the spine. The guy gasps in pain, letting his grip of the knife go. Katie grips onto the knife and slices up his spine, slashing off of his back. The man collapses as blood comes out, lying dead next to his partner.

Katie turns to the woman, who looks in shock and completely frozen in fear. Katie stares at her as she begins to calm herself down from the fight. Her urge to kill still high, but she reminds herself the woman is a bystander. _You don't need to kill everyone. Just those who do you wrong._ She reminds herself.

Katie just continues to stare at the woman while covered in the blood of her attackers. Finally she speaks to the woman "Give me your clothes and I'll let you live.", partly telling the truth to her, mainly to make her scared enough to follow her command.

"My clothes? But-" the woman stutters.

"I said give them to me!" Katie yells while her blood still pumps hot.

Moments later Katie is now wearing the woman's outfit along with the leather jacket from the guy with the mohawk. The girl looks behind the walls near the tunnel entrance, fear induced. Katie looks up to the moon-lit sky past the dark green grass and trees, with the bridge nearby. She gets onto one of the motorcycles, a Shitzu Vader, tinted yellow. She starts the engine and revs up the bike. Katie takes one last glance to the woman who still trembles. She speaks one last time, ever serious in her voice "Do not tell anyone about me, or I will come for you."

Katie then speeds along the storm drain, leaving the bloodbath behind. There are many things on her mind, particular her two targets. However she needs to take care of some other things first. 

_Right, I think I should first get whatever I can back at home. Then I better speak to Alice. She needs to know._

Katie tells herself as she zooms along the storm drain, the tires tossing up the water as she begins to find her way onto the streets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biting bit was inspired by a scene in The Walking Dead.


	4. Incident

It took some time but Katie finally gets closer to her home and drives along Adam's Apple Boulevard, passing by Simeon's Repo on the way. Passing under the train rail-bridge, she turns to her right passing by a Bravado Gauntlet. Finally she drives near to her apartment on Alta, turning left into the parking lot. She stops on two parking spaces, not giving a damn about law. In her mind, she has little care for anything since what happened to her within a short few hours.

She turns off the engine and takes the key, getting off the bike with an aggressive tempo to her walk patterns as she approaches the entrance. She looks up to the brown and glossed building that she lives in, walking up to the doors and entering.

Once inside, she enters the receptionist hall, however as she turns to look at the reception table she sees the receptionist is too busy sleeping. Looking around, she finds herself in the luxurious room fashioned with red couches, ferns and shined end tables, as well as a round glass receptionist table with paperwork to keep tabs on folks who comes and goes. Normally, Katie would write her name down on the reception book, but she knew leaving her name would cause unneeded attention. Katie walks up to one of the two white-painted elevators, pressing the button to open the doors. She walks in and presses the button for the 7th floor, with that it closes and the elevator goes up.

Finally making it up to the 7th floor, the elevator opens up and Katie marches out of it. The white walls and long burgundy rug the spreads flat across the hallway makes a distinctive sense of entitlement. However if one looks carefully at the walls, cracks are visible. Showing that the luxury appearance is in fact a ruse for the lack of care towards the building inside. Walking down the hall she approaches towards her apartment door.

However, as she gets close she sees it is slighly open. Katie's eyes peers at it. Who would be in her apartment? Only one person came into her mind, the only one who can access her home other than her. She walks into her home, and there he is in her living room. Maven Gregor. Maven is a large obese man, wearing a ponytail on the back for his brown balding hair that's pulled to the tail's clip. He has a grey beard, marking his age of being around 60. He wears a white and blue striped polo, green cargo shorts, and hi-tops.

Maven stands in her living room, the room decorated with a grey cubic couch with a slightly cracked coffe table in front, scattered papers and magazines spread across it with a used coffee mug. Behind the couch is a shelf full of her book collections and DVDs. Next to the shelf on the end is the green curtain for the large and wide window. Beside that on the left is her 30 inch TV sitting on an end table along with her DVD player. Beside the living room is her miniature kitchen. Dishes piled up in the sink. Above the kitchen sink is where the leak is at on the green ceiling. Behind Katie is the room to her bedroom, the door still closed.

Katie approaches towards Maven, who's looking agitated after being caught red-handed. He looks away, trying to avoid eye-contact from her. Katie asks with a grim tone to her voice "What are you doing?"

She looks down to notice something he's holding in his hand, it's her money that she had stashed away from a container in her shelf. " 'The hell you doing with my money?!" she speaks out, exasperated by his treachery.

"If you're not going to pay the fixes for the leak, I'm gonna make you pay it." Maven says with a frown of annoyance across his face.

"That's my money, you son of a bitch!" Katie approaches towards, not taking lightly this foul play.

Maven didn't notice at first, but when she got closer he noticed something different about her. And he soon sees the blood on her jacket and chin, along with dried patches of sewage waste on her skin, her eyes glowing stands out to him as well. He didn't notice at first as she he was looking away from her eyes but as soon as he saw them....

He backs up, starting to become nervous "What the hell happened to you? Why are your eyes glowing? Why do you have blood on ya?"

Katie twists her head a bit, not having time to explain, approaching even closer "Maven... just give me back my money."

Maven backs up to the window, taking his heavy pistol out from his back pocket in a panic "No! Stay back you!" he points it at her.

With instinctive reflex, she pushes his arm to the side and grabbing it "Don't you dare point that at me!"

Katie yells, fangs showing as his finger pulls the trigger, shooting at the TV screen. She grabs him by the collar with the other hand, and headbutts him hard. The impact left him dazed, he drops the pistol onto the wooden floor and he stumbles back. Unintentionally, he loses balance and crashes through the curtain and window. Katie looks in shock, the suddenness left her surprised. The man falls out from the ledge, speeding down from the 7th floor as he screams to his death. Splatting onto the parking lot pavement.

Maven is dead.

Katie looks down on her knees with a blank face. She tells herself he was a civilian, but she also reminds herself he pulled a gun on her. The guy was a prick anyway, she felt no sympathy for. She continues looking for a few more moments before she turns to the pistol. She grabs ahold of it, standing up and putting it inside her leather jacket. She glances one last time at Maven's corpse down below as the curtains flow from the air breezing inside the room, papers fluttering off the coffee table.

_That's the three people I killed just now._ Katie thinks to herself, pondering on the night she's going through.

Katie turns away from the window and walks towards the bedroom. She enters and quickly goes around her messed up double bed and opens up the wardrobe at the other end. She picks out a selection of clothes, grabbing her backpack inside the wardrobe and stuffing the clothes in it with a hurry. It'll only be a short amount of time before police arrives. She closes up the zipper, whips the backpack onto her shoulder and leaves in a hurry.

Katie quickly leaves the apartment unnoticed. She walks to her bike. Along the way she takes notice of Maven's scrunched-up body, still holding the money he tried to take from her. Continuing to walk, she reaches down and swipes the cold cash from his dead hands. Sirens begin to come closer in the distance and by that time, Katie is already on her bike. Speeding away from the scene. She can never go back to her home and her job. Her life now a bigger mess. Her life now must remain in the shadows.

 


	5. Friends

Katie drives on the Vader, speeding past several cars along Vespucci Boulevard. Alice's apartment is not that far from her own, so it's a quick drive. In a short minute, Katie turns right and arrives on Ginger Street. The tall white Dream Tower stands before her, the home to her friend. Or by how Katie feels, her best friend. Alice lives on 7th floor, much like she does. Or did. Katie lets out a sigh, kind of fed up right now.

Katie parks inside a 3 floor parking lot, parking her bike on the ground level, close to the entrance. She parks close by a wall and in a hurry, turns off the bike and takes the keys, getting off. She jogs out of the lot and across the street, slowing down as she gets close. Walking up to the building. Looking at the calling system, she punches in the numbers of Alice's room. Somehow she's still able to remember with everything going through her mind right now.

She rings the apartment's buzzard, calling a directive to Alice's apartment. "Hey, Alice. It's Katie. Can I come in?", Katie says with a desperate and soft tone. For what was 3 seconds, felt like half an hour to Katie. Much in a hurry to come inside.

Soon after, there's a response "Hm..? Uh... Katie? Yeah, I'll let you in.", Alice responds, exhaustion in her voice while slowly speaking at first. Seems she was about to go to bed. Or was in bed. Whatever. The apartment door unlocks and Katie turns to look at the direction of the sound. She walks on in to see her best friend. Literally the only good thing after a shitty night.

In several moments, Katie finally reaches up to the seventh floor of Dream Tower. Walking towards Alice's apartment, Katie walks along the pale dark blue carpet on the floor until reaching to the end and knocks on Alice's oak-made door, decorated by several fake flowers. Soon the door opens and there she is, Alice Hustlin. Katie takes a quick look at her.

Alice's shiny black hair done up, her wide brown eyes bright as an acorn, soft looking cheeks, an innocent and youthful face. She looks like 18 but she's really 25. Standing just several inches shorter than herself. Her figure has a slender and fragile build which compliments her youthful appearance. Right now she's wearing a done-up light purple robe, she must've getting ready for bed. Alice first looks at Katie dumbfounded but soon she notices the blood on Katie. "Katie, what happened to you?!" Alice looks in shock and her soft voice sqweeks to match the shock in her eyes.

"Shh!" Katie goes, nervous of attracting attention "I'll explain it all inside." Alice lets Katie and shuts the door.

Katie and Alice sits by the round table next to the kitchen. Alice's home is quite cozy. On the table is a bowl of apples along with a empty glass cup. By the table is a green comfy chair, beside that is a widescreen TV in the living room. Katie got that for Alice on her birthday. Under that TV is a end table with a DVD player, and a XBox One system and controller. The living room consists of multiple shelves of books, DVDs, video games and other miscellanious things. In the middle of it is a large red double ended sofa with pillows placed on it. Surrounded by that is a small coffee table with flowers. Under that is a pink and yellow carpet. Behind the sofa is a lamp against the wall and near a window with white and green curtains closed. Then near them is a small white kitchen, all the convenient equipment with a green topped counter with a radio placed on it. Alice's home shows how well put and relaxing her life has been. But that doesn't compare to the story Katie is sharing with Alice, the grim tales Katie reveals leaves Alice with a bit of distress. Alice has hardly dealt a hard and tragic life, taking this in leaves her a bit shaken. Learning about the crooked cops, the position Katie was in, her friend nearly dying, the transformation scarring her friend's body forever, the bloodbath at the storm drain, and the death of Maven. It makes Alice choke up from the distressing revelation.

Alice stutters in her voice, "Did you really do that to those people? You...?" Alice just couldn't believe what she has heard from Katie, she heard of her stories as a cop but she never imagined her going so far as to biting people in the neck.

Katie starting to have guilt in her eyes, responds after a few seconds "They... It just happened all the sudden... I didn't know what to really do as it happened." Alice looks away in disbelief. Sighing away. Katie speaks to her calmly, "Alice... When I changed, from what I believe was the waste that went on me, what they did to me... I just woke up in a fit of rage. When this is over, I will stop."

Alice turns to her, uncertain "Katie, do you really have to kill them?" She says as her eyebrows curls up a bit, she was never fond of movies involving revenge so it's the same here. She always felt it let to something worse happening after that.

Katie frowns slightly as she sighs. Thinking carefully of what to say next. Finally Katie finds the words, more or less, to say. "Yes.." Katie says with seriousness in her eyes. "The reason why I came is because I needed to speak to someone I trust, so someone knows the truth. I just needed to be somewhere to stay until I finish. After that, I'll be leaving Los Santos." Katie explains.

Alice becomes surprised on the last part. "But why?"

"My life is on a far more dangerous road now. Other people cannot know that I'm around." Katie explains further, a small depressed smile sneaking it's way up. Katie didn't realize she had a small smirk combining into her expression. Maybe it's because she feels like as if her time with Alice is slowly counting down now. Alice remains silent, looking at her. Still taking in all of this. Shocked of what's happened to her friend. She looks at Katie's hand on the table, and holds it with her own. Katie glances and then looks at her with a slightly sad frown.

Alice speaks with stress in her voice, "Alright. I'll help with what I can." Alice, while uncomfortable with the circumstances feels the need to help Katie. She doesn't want to be in part of murder but since they men tried to kill her friend, she can't say otherwise.

Katie gives a small, appreciative smile. "Thank you."

Alice sniffs a bit, smelling odor nearby. Having been listening to the story and taking it in, she didn't notice the smell on Katie until just now. She takes her hand off Katie's and holds her nose in response. Katie giggles, suddenly realizing it's herself causing the smell, now getting up off the chair. "Sorry. I've been making mud pies. I'll take a shower."

Moments later, in the bedroom's bathroom next to it, Katie stands in the shower, cleaning off the sewage, waist, and blood that were on her. The stuff comes off and Katie still feels uncomfortable with her new appearance. Many things goes through her mind, causing herself to become stressed a bit but the water keeps her relaxed a bit. _It's kinda funny_ , Kate thinks to herself. _To think water can be so relieving after a shitty night._

In the bedroom, Alice sits on her queen size bed. Wooden legs, and a soft matress covered in white sheets, 2 white pillows and a green blanket. A beige rug comfortable for the bare feet of hers lays on the floor, the room surrounded by white walls with nature paintings, with in front of her is her white dresser cabinet. Behind her is her end table with a lit lamp, clothing scattered about on the floor, a computer desk and chair with her laptop, and beside that is the bathroom Katie's in. Katie's dirty clothes lay at the corner of Alice's desk, along with Katie's back pack. Alice sits there thinking about her friend still, taking it in. Feeling sorry for her, but also upset of the with how brutal she's gotten. _Am I really going to go by this?_ Alice wonders to herself. _They tried to kill her, take her away from me. And yet... I don't want Katie to... kill them. I wish there were someway to convince her. But she seems so fixated on this._ She lets out a sigh. _Poor Katie. God, where did yesterday go?_

As Alice ponders she hears the shower's stop running, and soon after Katie comes out with a towel covering herself. She sees Alice sitting, looking down as if she was depressed. _Great, now look what you did, stupid._ Katie thinks to herself, disappointed she made her best friend upset. She approaches the end opposite of Alice and sits onto the bed, scooting towards Alice and holds her shoulders compassionately, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine eventually. I promise."

Alice looks at her, eyes showing doubt with a bittersweet smile of comfort mixed into it. Alice trying to convince herself that. "Yeah."

The two sleeps for the night, right next to each other, cover by the blanket. Sleeping soundly as if nothing happened, peaceful looks in their faces.

The next morning at around 6 am, Katie gets out of bed while Alice still sleeps like a rock. Snoring away louder than thunder. Katie quietly giggles about it, she sounds like a kid sleeping. She then turns to her clothes in the backpack, reaching down to open it up. She puts on a clean outfit so she's not as grim looking as last night. She turns to the mirror in the bathroom with the door remaining brown to catch a look of herself. A brown and light-brown striped hoodie partly undone just to her ribs, underneath of that is a dark-blue t-shirt, dark-blue denim skinny jeans, some black leather boots of her own, and some fingerless black gloves. She takes the heavy pistol that she still had from Maven and hides it inside her hoodie; 7 bullets inside the clip. She approaches the door out of the bedroom, stopping to take one last glance at Alice. Thinking she might've put her friend in a world of pain. Regret seeping in herself for that fact itself. Katie approaches back to Alice, reaching down and attempting to comb her fingers along Alice's hair. Alice, meaning a lot to Katie; she would hate to see Alice get hurt because of her. Katie shakes off the bad notions, taking her hand back and backs away. Needing to focus on the task at hand, she quietly heads to the door.

Moments later she leaves the apartment, jogging up to the Shitzu Vader and hopping on. It's time to find and kill Brausham and Samson.


	6. Vengeance

Katie rides on her yellow Vader along Strawberry Avenue heading up to Innocene Blvd, searching for anything that'll lead her to the two that tried to kill her. Going to the LCPD would be too risky. She drives nearby to a clothing store and notices a police cruiser in the parking lot. That might give away Brausham and Samson's current whereabouts. She turns left on Innocence, driving into the alley behind the clothing store as two vehicles approach her, honking horns. Zooming by them as they almost crash into her. She stops the bike, getting off of it and casually walking behind the wall. She turns around the corner and walks about half away amongst a crowd of pedestrians. Katie peeks her head out with a tilt, looking at the parked cruiser. No officer is inside it, she could take this chance to sneak inside, use the laptop to find Brausham. She walks casually on the sidewalk, as she goes past the wall, she immediately spots a male officer of the car leaving the clothing shop, saying goodbye to a lover. Katie immediately puts on her hood to obscure her face, from the side all one can see is her nose and mouth, in front, much of the upper half is covered but enough for her to see at least. The officer goes to his cruiser and Katie walks behind a little brick-made barricade by the trees and parking lot. She sits against it to listen in as he gets in his car and slams the cruiser.

Katie's hearing seems to have been improved since her mutation, as she can many things more clearer than ever in a 16 ft radius. She hears many people's phones near her and often hears about Republican Space Rangers and even Humane Labs commercials. It's too much for her to pay attention so she tries to focus her hearing. It took time but soon her ears were attuned and proper. She focuses in on the man in the cruiser. The radio makes a sound in it, a woman calls "Any officers near the precinct of Supply Street, please respond. We have a situation." That familiar voice. It must be Linda.

The man picks up the radio, answering it with his monotone voice "This is Officer Langly, what's the problem?"

"Officers Brausham and Samson are pinned down by the warehouses on Supply Street and Vespucci Blvd, gun fire with about 10 Lost MCs. Requesting assistant immediately."

Katie's eyes widen with piqued interest. The officer confirms the request while Katie carefully leaps over the barricade, looking around the area as she closes in to the cruiser. Too many people distracted, this is her chance. She opens up the trunk quietly with the officer distracted, who's turning off the radio. He mutters about the bullshit, checking the seat beside him for his 12 guage shotgun. Katie gets inside the trunk, able to fit the tight empty space, and closes it without anyone noticing. Ironic, Katie tells herself. The man starts the ignition, turning on the sirens and drives off, taking Katie with him unknowingly.

In the alley between a warehouse and and several bricked buildings along Supply Street, the industrial parts of East LS; Brausham and Samson hide behind their cruiser positioned on the side to block the path to the road, taking cover from the gunfire of ten Lost MCs taking cover in multiple spots; four behind their two black Vapid Speedos loaded with guns in the back of them, two behind the dumpster, and four on the roof of the white bricked building. Several opens fire from the vans with their assault rifles, Brausham then shoots back with his sawed-off shotgun, the Lost taking cover from it. Brausham ducks back down from one on the roof firing with their SMG. "Damn it! Where's that support?!" Brausham yells as he faces Samson who shrugs with a frown.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't a damn mute!" he says in annoyance to Samson.

Finally at the other end of the alley and buildings, by the large beige and red factory comes another police cruiser: Langly's. Brausham yells to clarify, "There it is!" Langly comes out with his shotgun, sliding across the hood of his cruiser. The ones on the roof becomes distracted by Langly's presence who goes down the alleyway, the 4 on the roof aims at him but Brausham and Samson aims their guns at men on roof. Pulling their triggers and shooting at them, killing one by the head, while one's shot in the neck, including the other two injured by chest shots and gets knocked off their feets. The ones by the dumpster shoots at the two officers who goes back into cover. Langly gets shot at by two in the open at the vans infront of him, and he takes cover from fire.

Meanwhile during the gunfight, Katie hears the muffled gunfire in the trunk. Knowing it is now time. She bursts out of the trunk, kicking up onto the pavement with her feet. Her presence unknown. She fixes the hood on her head, making it obscure her face as she pulls the heavy pistol out of her hoodie inside, gripping it tightly with her right hand. Going the same way as that officer would be too simplistic and reckless. She needs to get close to Brausham and Samson, wherever they are.

To make a surprise attack, Katie runs opposite of Langly's path. She runs around the white building unnoticed and enters an alleyway by an Ammunation store. She walks with her blood pumping and boiling, walking around the corner on her left to see the alley the gun fight takes place. In front of her are 6 bikers by the vans and dumpster. Katie walks in the shadow of the building next to her right, sun pointing to her direction. She leans against the wall of the building on her right, obscured in darkness. She raises her gun, aiming at the 2 bikers by the dumpster distracted by the police.

She pulls the trigger twice as she individually aims at the 2 bikers. One bullet for each biker. The bullets pierces the flesh of their heads, shooting them dead and they collapse in an instant. That single moment alerts the others of her presence, surprising them as neither the 3 officers or the bikers expected another person to show. She moves up holding her gun like a professional she is and the one biker closer to her aims at her with the other bikers by the van looking, Langly noticed they're distracted and goes out of cover to aim. However the closest two by the van turns and guns him down, causing him to instantly die. Katie shoots the one closest to her in the head before he got to shoot her. She runs up and uses his body as cover before he fully drops, holding him up as she begins shooting the other next to him in the gut twice. The two bikers by the next van shoots at her but she uses the body she's holding as cover, the bullets pillaging into the corpse. Katie then returns fire and shoots them both dead with her three last bullets.

Brausham and Samson peaks out, "Who the hell's that?" Brausham's voice creeking a bit in surprise, noticing the hooded figure running up from the alleyway on the left a moment ago.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" he yells at the figure who's behind the black van near the dumpster.

Katie hears him, whispering to herself "Oh, you'll find out. Count on it.", smirking. _This is it. This is the time!_

She grabs the assault rifle off the body she shot twice, while dropping the corspe shield. She peaks her head to see them standing out in the open, she grit her teeth and gets out of cover, aiming at them who notices in shock. She shoots and they duck back into cover with Brausham commanding Samson in the meantime. They then peak out and shoot at her, who then hides behind the van. The two goes back into cover of their cruiser, and Bruasham whispers to Samson quietly, the voice is so low even she can't hear it. Brausham crawls to the cruiser's rear, then making a break for it to the alleyway where Langly came from. Midway, she gets out of cover and aims at him, however Samson goes out of cover and shoots at her. He nicks her shoulder, scraping off some flesh and fabric of her hoodie's shoulder. She holds it from a slight squeal, and shoots at Samson back, filling his body full of holes. He collapses lifelessly ending with a loud as he goes out of her vision _._ Brausham, meanwhile, hides in the alleyway now, and Katie jogs to the alley, bumping her wounded shoulder with her fist to take in the pain controllably. She runs up to it and sees Brausham nearly to the road. She aims but the two wounded bikers on the roof poorly shoots down at her, missing entirely with poor aim. She immediately turns and guns them down. Running out of ammo, she tosses it to the ground. Katie turns back to the black van's trunk near her that's open, quickly picking out a micro-SMG and runs back down the alleyway.

Making her way onto the slanted hill of Vespucci Blvd, Katie sees Brausham climbing up the ladder of the large red and beige warehouse, nearly to the rooftop. She runs up to the latter and jumps onto the ladder by a light post and dumpster, quickly climbing up. Brausham makes it up and as she nearly is up to it too, police sirens are heard and 2 cruisers on opposite ends of the road stops with a screech, several getting out and aiming, yelling at Katie to freeze. She ignores them and they open fire, missing as she climbs to the top. She sees Brausham nearly up the second rooftop by ladder of the building, several officers comes out of the stairway at the end of her level and he signals them to her with desperation. "Stop her!"

They take aim at her who aims back, both shooting at each other while Brausham climbs up. She runs to the ladder and aims, shooting all of the officers quickly. Killing them all. She climbs up the ladder, faster than he is. Brausham makes up and sprints for his life, Katie follows him after getting onto the rooftop. They sprint in the chase by a red painted brick walled part of the building of the white-tiled roof. Brausham aims with one hand on his shotgun and pulls the trigger, however nothing happens. His gun is out of shells and he tosses it at her feet, she leaps over it and shoots at him, missing him as he runs behind the wall. Brausham leaps and slides over some vents as he's chased. Katie hears officers behind climbed up. She turns to them and shoots one of them who stumbles against the others by the ladder, soon after they all fall off the roof and dies.

Katie then turns her attention to Brausham, sliding across the vents and running up to the ledge of the rooftop, looking down by the ladder to see Brausham who runs to the second building by the connection. She slides down the ladder with a strong grip, Brausham turns to the left rooftop and jumps down, free running over vents systems. She follows him with similar motion, catching up to the exhausted prey. Brausham goes down the ladder and lands by two stacks of empty fuel tanks, running to the open courtyard of the warehouse with some stacks of boxes placed in a scattered matter. Katie slides down the ladder, and haults with her grip before the ground. She aims at him who runs towards the boxes, her heart pumping. She pulls the trigger, bullets flying and tearing the air, going towards Brausham. "AAGHHH!" he screams, as his calves have been shot before he reached the boxes, crashing down onto the pavement. Breaking his nose from the climax, blooding spilling over the pavement and his face.

Katie walks slowly towards with a brood intensity about it, finally she has him. He turns his body and faces to her, laying on his back and elbows. Still in pain and moaning from it, he asks "Who the hell are you?! Why the fuck are you after me?!"

Katie stops a few feet away from him, staring at him as rain begins to pick up from the gathering dark clouds. Her face still obscured. Just staring. "Speak, you damn mute!" he yells, frustrated by the silent treatment.

Katie drops the Micro-SMG, he looks at the gun, confused, then back to her. She raises her hand to her face, grabbing the hood, and slowly takes it off, revealing her face to him. Brausham's face is in complete shock and horror of what he sees, unable to fathom her being in front of him, still alive and in the flesh. He stares into her cold green eyes, hypnotized in fear by the glow that emits from them. "Wha- What the hell are you?! How are you still alive?! We fucking killed you!" he screams in horror, voice breaking.

She stares coldly at him, finally speaking with a grim tone "You failed."

He mumbles with anxiety and confusion as she crouches to look at him, arms rested on knees, tilted head. "What's the matter? Don't like having roles reversed?" Katie asks sarcastically, taunting him with irony.

"Shut up!" he retorts, embarassed and nervous.

"So, did that deal over there not go as planned? Asked for too much and they got pissed?" she taunts more with him, guessing with instinct.

"What's it to you?" he says, voice breaking. That confirms it to her, he was going to use the Lost MCs artillery to replace the missing ammo in the LCPD for his deal with Painkillz.

He chuckles a bit, getting confident, she tilts her head the other way. "You just screwed yourself. When Painkillz finds out that you got in their way, you're dead! You'll be definitely dead by then!" he taunts back with confidence, trying to bluff his fears away.

"Maybe. But I'm going to find them first." she says bluntingly, picking up her micro-SMG and standing up "And it's going to be a blast!" she giggles a bit sadistically.

"You're crazy." he says in disbelief. "No shit. And you're a deadbeat jackass." She retorts.

She walks slowly around him, up to his head, looking down on him. He looks up at her, afraid "What are you going to do?"

She glares coldly at him, smiling sinisterly "Ending it for you. Just not the way you want it." With that she raises her right foot, readying for the kill.

"Wait! Wait!" he begs in a panic, she doesn't comply and stomps down onto his jaw, pushing him down and disfiguring him. She begins to stomp more, anger on her face, stomping on his neck and several times on his head. Crushing his head in, killing him. Blood splattered all over the pavement and her boots. She finally stops, looking down to mutilated corpse of Brausham. Sirens in a distance are heard as she looks down at him for one last moment. "See you in hell, Brausham."

Katie walks away to her left and soon runs up the fence, climbing over. She runs away from the area as police finally arrives at Brausham's body. All petrified.

A little later on, Katie takes rest at the storm drain under the bridge of Hawick Avenue, a little up north. She sits by the water, cleaning the blood off her boots, and cleans off the blood on her shoulder. She then sits by it, finished with the cleaning, reading her phone and texting to Alice. Katie tells her she's got the two, leaving out the details. Alice asks if it's really over now. Katie responds on the text _No. The still a crew out there that I need to take down. They'll be after me._

Alice responds _What are you going to do, Katie?_

Katie responds _I'll find a place to hide, I won't be too far from you. Staying at your place though would be dangerous. I know at least one way to find them._ She then looks at her phone for a sec, then types a little more, sending the text.

_I'm going to start tonight._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read up to now I want to say thank you. Really, I mean it. When I first started posting this I didn't expect it wouldn't get as many view as I had hoped. It kinda saddens me tbh since I put 1.5 months of my time on this. Even though it doesn't truly revolve around the popular characters, it still takes place in the same world. I wanted to make a new adventure, share it with others. So if you read all the way up to here, or even just took a quick look at it... Thank you for taking the time to taking a look at my work here.


	7. No Place Like A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. I was on a Mass Effect binge. ^^'

News have gone rampant over the recent shootout in East Los Santos. Reports of the recent deaths of many officers including Brausham and Samson in the list. Police are currently on a look out for a hooded female seen in the action. Fortunately for Katie, many people are wearing hoods at a time like this, where rain pours down on others' heads.

Katie arrives back to the Vespucci Canals many hours later, the sun now setting. Katie had to traverse on foot with no transportation. She wore her hood up the whole time. Seeing as how many wore their hoods too, she feels comfortable enough to relax. Well for the time being. Katie walks amongst the puddles at the Invention Court of the canals. Katie figured if she's going to find a place to stay, what's better than a place that can lead her to Painkillz. It's all too familiar for her. This was where she was captured, her life changed in a instant. This is obviously a territory of Painkillz's, starting here will give a route to follow, and a place to stay out of the heat at times. She walks up the empty alley where she was last, some lights on like last time with the collection of houses. And up there, is the very building she saw the Painkillz member and Brausham last. Brausham, at leasts he's dead and gone along with Samson, Katie thinks of. Glad she's finally over with them. For the most part anyway. She stands still and stares at the house. Taking a better look at it this time.

The white house has a wooden balcony on the second floor, supported by several beams, cross-hatched plakes of wood stick out of the roof outward, several windows lit upstairs, covered by curtains, and a grey door underneath the balcony that leads inside on the left end to the corner. Katie approaches the front door, someone's inside so she has to be careful. Katie turns the knob but it refuses to open the door as expected. Katie frowns at the inconvenience.

Katie looks up the balcony and decides to go for a little more flamboyant idea. Katie walks up to the lone beam directly behind her, she goes around to have herself facing the house. She hops at it and she picks herself up onto the beam. Grabbing ahold of with ease and climbing up. _Way too convenient._ Katie thinks to herself but she hardly gives a damn really to pay much mind to it.

In the past she would have trouble climbing this, but her mutation improved her performance well. She climbs up to the balcony's ledge, and climbs over the it, landing onto the balcony quietly. Around her are several dead plants and a lawn chair. Seems like the owner just likes to waste money and not nurture his flowers. She turns to the windows in front of her and sees a silhouette behind the lit behind the closed curtains inside, mumbling about something. The figure has a familiar voice which Katie recognizes. It must be the man Brausham talked to, possibly, however they're lacking the gear she saw last.

Katie crouches and sneaks up to the windows, her presence unknown. She sees a slide-door and grabs the handle, slowly opening it. Crawling into a living room. She gazes at the man who's back is turned to the dark kitchen in front of him. It's the same man from before, wearing a green jumpsuit with a Painkillz logo on his sleeve.

Around the living room are pale green walls and a beige white rug covering the entire floor. Beside her left shoulder is a wooden end table with the lit lamp, his pistol laying on it. On her left is a lazy chair against the window, facing a small black and white TV, showing Republican Space Rangers. Beside the TV is a dresser full of gear for heists and such. Farthest of the room lays a table, on it is a wide arrange of unloaded guns; from pistols to machine guns, to shotguns and rifles, even grenade launchers and sticky bombs. Next to the table is a cache full of ammo. There's another table by it, filled with papers and maps. Katie feels like she hit a gold mine.

The man slowly turns to Katie with no awareness until he jumps in surprise with his chiseled face in shock upon seeing her. Katie's eyes widen in alert of her presence being compromised. The man immediately runs up to her and tackles Katie before she could move, lifting and ramming her against the wall. His right forearm pins against her neck and he punches her in the gut twice before she headbutts him, knocking him back. Letting her feet touch the floor. Katie swings her fist onto his right cheek, knocking him back further. Her attacks made him feel like he was being hit by heavy rocks. She leaps at him and he steps to the side and swings his leg, kicking her on the neck and shoulder. The hit causes Katie to loose balance and fall down onto the floor. Laying on her back from the fall.

The man heads for the pistol on the end table past her; she trips the man with her right leg, knocking him off balance. He falls at table's edge before stopping himself from falling further by clasping his grasp onto it. The man then grabs ahold of the pistol on the table and turns towards Katie to shoot, who the latter tackles him against the corner. His arse sitting onto the end table after getting lifted up, his arm swinging and knocking off the lamp to the floor; breaking it. Katie grabs a hold of his arm holding the pistol, pinning it against the wall. She then takes the moments to repeatedly punch his ribs a few times, knocking the air out of him. He gasps for air after having the wind knocked out of him.

Katie takes the opportunity and punches hard onto his wrist, immediately forcing him to release his grip on the gun. She lets go of his wrist. With quick reflexes, Katie grabs the pistol mid-fall, then turning to the man pointing his gun at him while clutching onto his collar with the other hand. He looks in shock of what happened and stares at Katie pointing at him.

"Game over. Give me the keys." Katie says casually to the man. The man slowly reaches in his pocket, nervous, takes out his keys that hangs from his fingertips and hands them to Katie who snatches them.

"You're that woman that Brausham took away... I thought he took care of you.", he wonders with a confused face. Maintaining his cool.

"Yeah, he took me to dinner. Dumped me, then I came back and gave him the boot." 

"Huh." The man realizes she killed him, knowing he failed on his part. The man continues. "So why're you here then?"

"Simple. I'm going to be a pain in the ass to your crew now." Katie answers before clocking his face with the bottom of the pistol's handle, knocking him out.

He slouches forward and falls off of the end table. She turns to the rest of the surroundings in the room, impressed with the stuff here. She goes around the wall, pass the clean and tidy kitchen with a bottle of scotch on the counter by the sink, entering the door to downstairs of a narrow, dark, L-shaped hallway. Walking on down and turning to the left facing the front door in front of her as she reaches the last of the steps and walks to the end of the hall. She turns to her left and sees a door. Curious, she opens it and enters a room filled with random stuff. There's an untidy bed with some sheets scattered about against a corner, a computer table with some hi-tech equipment. Beside that are several shelves of miscellanious things, and against the wall is a large freezer. "Nice way to live." Katie comments with irony.

Gazing at the freezer she become curious. Approaching the freezer and opening it. Katie stares down inside the freezer, half-full of many packages of opium. She looks up the ceiling, thinking of a rather great idea. She goes back upstairs, taking a sharp knife from the kitchen, walking towards the unconscious man. She looks down and immediately stabs the man in his head.

Shortly after Katie puts him inside the freezer, packing him tightly onto the opium before slamming it shut.

Back upstairs, Katie walks past the kitchen and enters the bathroom door around the "u" shaped wall. She enters a light-brown and white bathroom. A small cheap sink stands on her left with a mirrored-medical kit on her left, a toilet in front of her, and a miniature shower on her right. Katie turns to the sink and opens the medical cabinet, grabbing some thread, a needle, and a bottle of peroxide. She takes off her hoodie and tosses it to the door's handle, dangling onto it. She turns to the mirror to prepare some surgical attention to her shoulder, clutching the collar of her t-shirt. Before she could take off the shirt something catches her attention. She stares at the mirror, leaning close to it, and notices the cut on her cheek is gone. She remembered that wound, feeling it as she was cut but one of them bikers.  It was deep enough to cause at least a month to heal it. Katie stares with surprise. Just how much has the mutation changed her? She pulls the collar of her shirt down over the shoulder she was grazed at, looking down at it. It's nearly healed. Katie lets go in awe, the collar slightly going back up from the elastic. Her mouth stays open in awe of what she discovered. Katie continues staring at the mirror, clutching the hair by her temple, her face becoming slightly agonized. She feels as though she should be thrilled but she's unable to shake the thought that she's no longer human. She just feels as though she became a freak.

Katie moves up to the sink and turns on the water, haphazardly picking up water with her hands and smothering her face in it. She puts her hands onto the sink's ledge as she looks down, coughing with water dripping off of her face. She tilts up her head, staring at her reflection. Trying to get her thoughts in order, burying the other thoughts. She lets out a long, winded sigh.

Moments later, Katie comes into the living room. She tosses her hoodie onto the floor by the chair, slightly bothered still by what she saw but soon shakes that off to become optimistic to feel excitement from it. Healing wounds so quickly, unheard of. Katie goes to the table covered in papers to turn her attention, skimming around her sights on the papers. Several lists of deals containing opium, those completed, and those unfinished such as with Brausham and Samson. Even coordinates on the homesteads of their clients. She sees a map of the city, blips marked on the map. This is connected to the coordinates. She finds a fax and picks it up, holding it in front of her face. It talks about stashing a major supply of the opium ready for the man she killed, whenever he may need more for the deals to the clients.There's an address on the page, however it's not marked on the map. She wouldn't be able to find out on her own. Only one way to find out where it leads. Moments later Katie sits at the computer table downstairs in the bedroom. She surfs through the computer, using the internet to find the address. Soon after a few minutes of searching she discovers where it leads to: Roger's Scrapyard. Katie takes out her phone with a smile across her face, texting away.

The next morning, Alice knocks on the front door of the white house, sun rising from the beach waters of Vespucci and shining brightly on the streets. Alice received a text from Katie the other night but was only able to check it this morning, Katie asking Alice to bring her backpack of clothes. Alice offered some of hers to bring. Katie said she'd appreciate it. Katie also gave Alice the directions. Alice had to hurry to get there though, her work shift at a diner at the diner starts soon. She always hated the diner work but it's something that pays. She plans on joining Humane Labs soon once she gets her college degree in science and biology.

Alice's hair groomed slightly flows from the morning wind, her hair now with silk waves and shine. Wearing a little eye-shadow for makeup and lip lop to keep her lips from chapping. She wears a rainbow coloured wristband with a thin leather studded strap just below it on her right wrist. Along with a pinkish-purple Salamanders scoopneck t-shirt with a jean jacket, black leggings with red, white and black hi-tops. Carrying with her a brown swuade handbag over her right shoulder.

Katie soon opens the door, wearing the clothes from yesterday. Her hair messy from the bed, tired and yawning "Hey, Alice. Good of you to come. Thanks for the stuff you brought. You're a life saver." She says as Alice gives her the backpack of clothes.

"Is this yours?" Alice, slightly curious, looking up to the balcony.

Katie leans with arms cross, smirking casually. "You could say that."

"You stole it? Katie, you're a cop aren't you? Don't you know any better?" Alice becomes exasperated by how Katie's doing things.

Katie's eyebrows rise with exclaimation, "Don't worry, it was a bad guy's home. I haven't hurt any innocent people, Alice. Trust me."

Alice thinks for a sec with a frown before she talks. "Alright... I just feel uncomfortable with how you've been handling things lately."

Katie repositions herself, curious. "What'cha mean, Alice?"

"I feel like you're not being yourself, and you're changing more by the day. I'm afraid of losing the Katie I know and love. The Katie I know wouldn't kill so casually or rob somebody of a house." She explains, nervousness in her voice for confessing.

Katie thinks for a second, frowning. "Ali... I'm still here."

"I know. And it scares me. You're changing, Katie."

Katie scratches her head as she looks down, sighing away. She's right. Katie has been acting differently since what happened.

"Katie, I know you're mad at what happened. But if you continue the way you're going, you won't be yourself anymore."

Katie puts her hand down and puts her hands on her pockets. Alice looking down to the road, avoiding eye contact. An awkward silence between the two last for what feels like a minute. The silence soon broken with Alice's voice as she turns to Katie.  "Uh...  I need to go, my work shift is about to start."

 Katie nods, avoiding eye contact to Alice's. "Yeah. You go on ahead.".

Alice turns away to the street and walks off. Katie continues looking down until she turns to Alice's back. "Alice." Alice stops and turns to look at her.

"Even if I may turn into someone different, you're the only person I'd never hurt."

Alice's eyes widens while still frowning, moved by her friend's words. Alice doesn't know what to say, turning back to the street and walking away as her friend watches.

Katie returns to her living room upstairs, carrying the backpack Alice gave her. She throws it onto the chair and begins to change clothes. She puts on distressed light-blue skinny jeans, putting her black boots back on. Throwing on a black "LSSA" loose t-shirt that droops down the right shoulder and hip, covered by a brown waist high leather jacket that's slightly pushed up on the sleeves with the zipper undone. She then grabs a black "Feud" cap from the backpack and puts it on backwards onto her slightly messy chestnut hair. Katie turns to the guns on the table at the end of the room, grabbing an assault rifle, weighing it to be sure it's in working condition. She puts it inside her backpack, able to just fit it in, zipping it up and swinging it on over her shoulders. Afterwards she grabs the pistol and hides it inside her jacket. Katie goes out of her new home, locking the doors before walking down the streets to move on to her destination.


	8. Roger's Scrapyard

Several hours later, after avoiding police cruisers on the road to diverge from being identified, Katie Farston finally finds herself near Roger's Scrapyard, walking along the sidewalk of Alla Street's bridge, crossing the storm drain. She stops her tracks to look across the road, the backway of the scrapyard. It's surrounded by a large red wall of bricks, with hints of white-painted rims and bold words written on the walls. There's a closed fence gate that leads to it, normally locked at night, inside the scrapyard she can see a old destroyed tank beside a wrecked bus and other scraps of metal and wood, beside that is the metal-made shack. The street surrounding her is a widespread highway intersection, completed with many lamp posts, made both of metal and wood, adding to that a busy collection of traffic on the road. Behind her is large expanse of grass that slopes to the drain, finally there's a curved road in the intersection that leads to the front warehouse. Katie looks passed the gate and sees several men with silenced advanced SMGs hiding in the wrecked bus, keeping gaurd of the shack. Going through there would cause attention, the only way is to the front warehouse down the curved road.

Katie, in a directional angle, jogs to the left side of the gate, crossing the cleared road. She then proceeds to walk discreetly along Arsenal Street. Walking along the walls of the scrapyard. On the other side of the road she sees a pimp hiring a prostitute, getting into his lowrider. Katie finds herself thinking of the conversation with Alice this morning. It was just so very awkward for both of them. The thoughts are hard to shake off.

_Damn it._ _Why am I thinking of this now?_

Katie shakes her head, wanting to rid of the thoughts for now to stay focused. She looks back at the prostitute and pimp.This street has been known for it's prostitution rate. Then again, the thought of Alice comes up. Katie shakes it off again. Instead of looking again, Katie just looks forward. Heading further down she passes several rundown buildings filled with construction workers, directly above them is one part of the large mass of road bridges leading to the airport, south of here. Katie finds herself at the end of the long red brick wall and is now walking by a small blue wall that goes up to her stomach, completed with a barbed-wire fence, behind that are the warehouse buildings. The sun's rays reflecting on the many large windows. Making all of the glass glow. Large ventilation shafts runs from the largest building's roof and walls, buildboards commercializing ontop. The smallest building has a large, rustic sign saying "ROGER", with the " 'S" missing from it. Katie walks up to arching, metal themed banner "Roger's".

Katie stops infront of it, and looks around the lot. Not a single soul in sight. Katie remembers the workers barely come outside, many just work in the warehouse building that towers over the Scrapyard. Most likely Painkillz uses the shack in the scrapyard to operate. She doubts the official workers takes part in the Painkillz scheme, they were possibly forced to allow the operations to be commited. The only other way into the scrapyard is by passing the warehouse. Katie walks down the pavement, passing a slightly filled parking lot and beside her on the right stands the towering warehouse. She finds herself in another large parking lot, dumpsters along the wall to her right, a large yellow dumpster is by the wall in front of her, including several stacks of boxes scattered by a supply trailer on the left of them. Katie continues cautiously, passing by the boxes and trailer, and approaching a small white office cabin. She walks around to the back of the cabin and just over the ledge, in her view is the scrapyard before her.

Just looking at it, makes her feel a little welcomed. She doesn't find the answer why, but something about the rustic steel and dirt attracts her. She feels as if she's part of it.

In her view straight ahead lies a collection of old containers, crates and other scraps stacked on either side of a straight path along the metal beam construct with red lights blinking one them. Directing towards the end of the scrapyard. As if it's directing her. Compelling her to. Behind the beams at the end appears to be several abandoned carriages. On the right of that are several miniature rundown sheds with one of the pillars holding up the highway bridge above, the bridge looming over this part of the scrapyard. She notices a few crew members of Painkillz taking gaurd along both paths, the other path on the right is filled with several more however. Katie believes it'd be wise in using the straight path. Katie looks down in front of her to see a rooftop that's part of the warehouse, she climbs over the small barricade and lands onto the roof, quietly. Katie then drops down to the ground of dirt, quickly taking cover behind the open carriage near her on the right. Leaning against the metal door of it.

Katie peeks her head out to see a Painkillz member wearing a vest leaning against a closed metal crate with a stack of tires ontop, who is looking outward to the path ahead. Another is by the large yellow dumpster, standing on the path facing towards steps that leads further in to the back. _Now or never._ She tells herself in her mind.

Katie sneaks up to the man closest to her, crouched down behind him. Her predator eyes glaring up to him, reaching up and wrapping her arm around his neck, strangling him as he struggles. He soon passes out from the lack of blood flow and she gently lays him down on the dirt. She searches his vest, reaching into one of his pockets and takes his combat knife. She turns to the next one ahead, sneaking up to him from behind. Her heart pumps heavily as she closes in, ready for the kill. However, the man turns his body toward her while still unaware of her presence but soon jumps in surprise of her presence when he turns his head. Quickly, Katie plunges the knife into his skull, right through his right eye. She removes the knife and he drops instantly to the ground. Katie stands over him, looking at his corpse. Adrenaline pumping, she finds herself in this position as something easy. Almost as if she's taking this in stride now.

Katie looks straight ahead to see several steps along the railing, raising to a higher ground level. Ahead of it lays a rusty, open container. Behind that is another that then leads to the rundown, roofed shed filled with boxes and wood. Several Painkillz members in there can be heard chatting away. She looks to her right to see several dumpsters stacked ontop of each other, past that are some large cinder blocks, a large fuel tank and a building that has a scrap metal-made rooftop sticking out, exposed, lacking walls and a tarp over it, supported by beams of metal. Katie hops over the railing ahead of her and goes to the right.

She passes under the exposed metal-sheeted roof, passing the fuel tank beside it. Ahead of her are more dumpsters spread about, another large fuel tank just ahead of her on the left past the support beams of a tarped roof, further pass that are many carriages stacked up high with several dumpsters and crates stacked upon each other, close together. Almost making a stairway of some sort. As she approaches it, the bridge above her no longer casts its shadow on her. Katie goes up onto the stacked piles, first climbing onto the wooden crate, then onto the dumpster and finally up onto the carriage that stands above them all. She lays ontop the carriage, looking over the clearing.

Katie finds herself finally where she saw the wrecked tank and bus are at. In the area, surrounding the identifiable objects are several rooved sheds on the left, containing the boxes and wood, wrecked buses and containers and a fuel tank with the crew members in there. On the right, closest to her, are several garages with a blue, white and red Turismo R parked infront of them. Around the garage is a path leading back to where she climbed. Along the walls of that side are many scraps of metal, fuel tanks and wrecked vehicles, stacked onto each other. The same two gaurds she saw much earlier on remain in the wrecked bus ahead, passed them is the large shed. Possibly the base of operations containing the opium, stretched out across the walls on her right, with its garage door behind several wrecked carriages a two miniature water tanks, in a drive way sloping down to it.

Katie drops down onto the garage roof next to where she was, then dropping down on the side of it and ontop of several wrecked cars stacked onto each other. She hops off and goes around the carriage in front of the shed to the right, and sees the carriage is open. She walks on in, through it to the otherside. She reaches the end of. Just below her is the drop to the garage door, next to it a gaurd keeping watch. Katie holds her knife tightly and drops down ontop of the gaurd, knocking him down onto his belly and she stabs the back of his skull. Killing him instantly. She stands up while pulling it out of his skull, holding on tightly to the knife as she looks at the garage door that leads into the shed beside her right shoulder. She approaches the garage door, crouching down and grabbing onto the handle bar with both hands. She steadily lifts it up as quietly as she can, however the metal sounds scrapes against the slots regardless. Although not loud enough for others to hear. She goes right under and through to the otherside, gently putting it down as she got in.

Inside the shed, she finds herself in small, tight spaced room with cardboard boxes. Hearing collective chatter echoing against the walls. She sees an open door and heads to it. Stopping next to it she peaks to see many workers with noses pointing to their tables. As good of a time as any, she crouches and enters the room, hiding behind several large crates of opium in front of her. She observes around her the surroundings of the shed. Many shelvings of chemicals and packages lay against the walls. Tables aligned across the room with workers using the various equipment on the tables to set up the packages of opium. On the right end are stacked boxes ready to be delivered, there also several forklifts next to them. On the left are a stockpile of guns on a shelf, must've been for the workers to store while working. Next to that on the left is a stairway that leads to the door further into the shack. However right infront of the door is a woman Katie notices. A person leaning against the railing, looking down over the workers.

"Make sure you have the supply ready for Friday! We're going to have a mass delivery going on and I want it to be ready!" the woman says with command, her voice tone rather honeyed for someone so demanding.

The woman wears an undone green overcoat with the collar pinned up, revealing just a bit of the chest with her light-blue camisole. The right sleeve of the coat has a Painkillz insignia. She wears black, fingerless gloves. Wearing skin-tight black leather pants with 3 zippers open horizontally, 2 on her thigh and one opened down on the shin. She wears brown combat high heel boots. The woman appears to be in her late 20's, about 5'8''. Her hair is wavy, medium long, red as blood with a black streak along the bangs that hangs down the right side of her face, some of it on the left as well. Red eyebrows slightly thick and pointed, her eyes are a little large, her deep blue eyes are hard to miss in the contrast. She has slightly defined cheekbones, the nose slightly slopes from the bridge and points up slightly from her puckered red lips.

"Not to worry. It'll be all done in an hour." One of the workers responds to the red-haired woman. She responds back to him.

"Good."

The woman then turns around and leaves the room through the door behind her. Her heels' steps echoing slightly in the distance from Katie's area.

_Oh yeah, this is definitely the place._ Katie says in her mind. Satisfied with her findings.

Katie feels it's now time to sabotage the operation. Believing this will leave a good blow on them. All Katie can think of is erasing the last connection between her and Brausham, and taking out Painkillz will finally set that in stone for her.

_It's strange. I figured having Brausham dead would be enough. But I just feel the urge to mess with his work as well._ Katie ponders.

_Fuck it._

She feels compelled in facing them, her blood pumping with thrilling excitement of the action ahead. She takes off the backpack from her shoulders, unzipping it and taking out her assault rifle. Clutching tightly on it, readying herself. Katie stands up from the boxes, all the workers turns to her in surprise, and she then pulls the trigger. The assault rifle goes off and sprays the room.

Equipment scatters haphazardly from the gunfire. Glass breaking everywhere. Holes planting onto the surface of walls, tables and boxes. Bodies drop quickly from the led that fills their torsos, screams and bullets firing echoing throughout the shack, muffled by the walls to the outside world.

As soon as it happened, the gunfire stops and Katie stands in the middle of the room completed by her destruction. Bloody bodies lie everywhere in the aftermath.

Suddenly two armored Painkillz members barge in from the door upstairs, shooting in a sloppy manner. The bullets plants onto the tables and floor and misses her, she rolls to the left, leaning against the boxes and shoots back at them. Getting their necks, the two falls right over the railing. Her eye sight is much better than she remembered having, it's amazing! It's as if the adrenaline has also improved her sight.

Katie gets up, dashing across the room, sliding over tables and runs upstairs. She enters a small tight-spaced hallway filled with random junk. A man takes aim at her and she quickly guns him down, shooting from the balls up to his head. She jogs up to the door he came from, entering a storage room filled with shelves and containers. Junk randomly placed everywhere, old antinque objects hanged along the walls. Ahead in the distance she sees the woman in a open room, protected by two bodygaurds, heading left of Katie's site to what must be the exit. Calmly walking from situation, taking a glance at Katie with her cold blue eyes before she disappears from Katie's vision, now behind the wall of the other room.

Painkillz members in the room moves along the shelves and junk with their guns, several hiding behind some junk for cover, and another few hiding behind a large head of a statue. Katie guns down the ones closest to her. Quickly they drop. Katie immediately takes cover behind one the filled shelves, shooting with only her arm out of the cover, blind firing and taking down a few more down the aisle. Her gun clips, signalling it's now empty in the clip, and Katie notices when she goes fully back into cover. One crew member jumps out from another aisle to her left.

"Semper Fi, motherfucker!" the man screams as he aims his shotgun at her. Katie in defence chucks her assault rifle right at him, knocking his arms to the side and he shoots the ground in reaction. Quickly, Katie pulls out her pistol and shoots him twice in the chest. He drops immediately after his body jolts.

Katie looks around the shelf on her right, peeking out to see several by a collection of metal junk and tires, she peeks to the left end to see a clear way. Following the left path, Katie moves quickly along the shelf while crouched, covered by the boxes and metal in the shelves along the aisle. The men on the otherside by the metal and tires fires but misses as she moves. However, one the opposite end shoots at her through the cleared shelves and Katie gets shot in the hip. Katie yelps and tumbles over onto her side from the hit. As if anger soothed the pain immediately, Katie finds the strength to make an action. She retaliates by gunning down the man who shot her hip. Katie miraculously gets up and continues to move quickly. Even though she still feels the wound, it's slightly numbed and she finds herself still able move as if nothing happened.

Katie makes it to the open room she saw the woman at, but before she goes any further, she quickly turns to the others by the junk metal and tires. Opening fire at them as they shoot at her. She guns them down, and as they fall, one continues to shoot his gun. His hand thuds onto the floor and shoots at a gas tank that was on the shelf closest to him. The gas tank explodes and fire begins to spread across the shelf. Reaching to other gas tanks that are on the top shelves, causing a triggered reaction and explodes further into the room. Fire spreading all over, several others that were still in there now scream in agony within the blitzkreig.

Katie enters the next room, seeing several stacked crates including some paperwork and a cell phone on the table. Katie quickly grabs all the paperwork and the phone, folding up the papers and stuffing them and the phone into her leather jacket's pockets. Katie sees the exit door and makes a run for it.

Katie makes it out through the blue steel door and arrives next to the wrecked bus. Two men takes aim at her, however she shoots both in the head. She runs by the now opened gate, tire tracks on the dirt. She looks back at the garage to notice the Turismo R is missing. With not mch time to ponder about it, she hears men yelling in the distance with war cries. Katie turns to see two of the men from the shed on her right, the shed filled with the boxes, containers and a fuel tank. Katie shoots the fuel tank and flames spews out from the bullet hole, spraying onto the two men and killing them as she runs out of the scrapyard, through the gate, sprinting across the road. She runs down the hill of grass and runs along the storm drain, leaving the scene as screams and sirens echo in the area.


End file.
